


Kinesis

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Schmoop, Spoilers for SPN Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen — Misha has come to realize — is a closet snuggler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinesis

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for a friend over on Tumblr. It does contain spoilers for SPN season 9, though, so proceed with caution if you're trying to avoid that. Jensen and Misha have just a wee bit of character bleed after an angsty scene, so they snuggle it out. Simple as that.

Jensen — Misha has come to realize — is a closet snuggler. He’s stealthy about it. He’ll come up behind you when you least expect it and sling an around around your back, or kneed your shoulder. He likes physical touch because it’s a quick, easy way for Jensen to say _“I’m here and so are you”_ without involving pesky words. Misha likes touching and snuggling as well as the next guy, but he has to admit, he was a little surprised the first time Jensen stroked his fingers down his wiskered face and just smiled at him.  
  
    Grabbing one another by the face has become their silent form of communication, a base, a touchstone. It takes them off-script but it allows them to know the other is alright. And Jensen is doing it again now. They both know it’s just make up and prosthetics, but it’s still damn convincing. It really looks like a blade is sticking up out of Misha’s carved up chest and stomach. Misha knows he really looks like he is dead.  
  
    He can feel the tremble in Jensen’s hands as they cup his face and his heart aches for Jensen. He knows what this is like. It wasn’t all that long ago their roles were reversed and he saw Jensen, as Dean, down on his knees with his face broken and bloody, pleading for his life. Then, it had been Misha who had to reach out and touch, to reassure himself that Jensen was alive and still whole under all the movie magic.  
  
    They are professionals and they will get through this, though not without a lot of laughs and gags to help break the tension. And then, Misha knows, the director will finally call cut and Jensen will drag him back to his trailer and put his hands all over him. Jensen will help Misha clean off the make up and prosthetics, then he will trace his fingers over every inch of unblemished skin he can find. And they will both be whole again.


End file.
